Tralgatar
Tralgatar is Ucharpli's smallest continent composing the entirety of the realm of Paria. It is surrounded by three oceans - the Sea of Diamonds, Reef Sea and the Ocean of Thought. During the Great Flood, the entire region was almost completely swept by the tsunami, but most of the plant life surprisingly survived. Most of the large creatures managed to take refuge on the mountaintops and spread again once the flood subsided. Geography Tralgatar is approximately 3.3 million square miles. It is the most biodiverse continent on Ucharpli with the widest variety of flora and fauna. Most of the area is relatively flat though the eastern coast is very rocky, a region known as the Randes Mountains. The Parian Highlands host one of the highest point on Ucharpli known Refuge Crater where a large meteroite slammed into the side of a mountain creating an isolated region. The coastal areas mostly consist of swampy lowlands. One particular area is covered so thickly in foilage that direct sunlight is blocked. This region of Tralgatar is named the Swamp of Darkness which has a radically different ecosystem. Being in total darkness, diurnal creatures will struggle to survive and find food. Climate Tralgatar mostly consists of rainforests and swamps. Being small and close to the equator, the continent is almost entirely tropical. However, the eastern highlands are much more rugged and higher elevated. Atmospheric pressure decreases significantly. The highlands tend to be dryer to the north and rainier to the south. Humidity in the lowlands reaches 70% which is considered extremely uncomfortable for Vaikan standards. It is one of the most tropical locations in an otherwise dry planet. Points of interest Swamp of Darkness A region in Tralgatar where the foilage has grown so thick that the sun is blocked. Heat is trapped inside and humidity levels are dangerously high for Vaikan standards. Life is an evolutionary crucible with exotic Maj creatures that prey on each other. Aside from the oceans, the Swamp of Darkness is the wettest environment on Ucharpli. Refuge Crater Formed from a large meteor impact many eons ago, Refuge Crater is a large area located in Tralgatar surrounded by tall mountains. During the Great Flood, many large creatures that would not have survived managed to take refuge in this pit alongside the Vaikan. The surrounding mountains blocked off most of the floods, though a few leaked to create waterfalls. Some large creatures managed to leave the crater afterwards, but due to the isolation, Refuge Crater has evolved a different ecosystem than the rest of Tralgatar. Scientists believed that if it were not for this crater, none of the large dinosaur-sized animals would have survived the flood. Population Due to some of the dangers of the rainforest, the majority of the population lives in the mountainous areas covering the east coast. Biodiversity Tralgatar is dominated by amphibians and reptiles, most of them are at gargantuan proportions. Tralgatar is home to the Makaridon, a large elephant-pig that served as war mounts by the ancient Parians. There's the renowned predator, the Batra - small flying velociraptor-like creatures. The flora is also widely diverse and brightly colored. Many are incredibly poisonous while others can cure diseases. The most unusual plant is the Dragonfire plant. These plants are capable of spitting out poisonous corrosive chemicals to protect itself. Living in the Swamp of Darkness are a race of monkey-like people known as the Muruu-kai. Much like their cousins that live in Snow Demon Peninsula, the Muruu-kai are extremely hostile and territorial. Anyone who wanders into the swamp unprepared will become a sacrifical victim for the Muruu-kai's twisted religion. Flora *Dragonfire plant - A plant that can fire corrosive chemicals to defend itself. Fauna *'Batra' - A small winged dragon known for its incredible hunting skills *'Makaridon' - A giant herbivore with large tusks. Used as war mounts by the Parians *'Canopysweeper' - A large jellyfish-like creature that stays aloft high above the jungle, grabbing small birds with its tentacles. It remains afloat with its hot core that burns with Maj. It has a large umbrella-shaped appendage made of reflective feathers protecting it from radiation. Economy Tralgatar's economy is mostly based on rare delicacies and medicines. The highlands usually makes its profit from iron ore. Myths In the sea that separates Kytayur and Tralgatar is an island inhabited by Muruu-kai. The people of Joper named it Isla Maldice. There, a fabled shrine is said to grant Vaikan their greatest desires. However, the Muruu-kai guard it with their lives and no colonist has ever returned from exploring it. Category:Ucharpli continents Category:Articles by User:Krayfish